Challenges
by Aunt Bebe
Summary: *Updated* New chapters added: Jethro meets someone very similar to him. They both learn to open up about the past and move closer to a new start at love. Story is after Ex-File into the present.
1. Chapter 1

The days grew colder as the seasons changed. It was now October and the weather, although fall, was turning to winter. Vibrant Cherry Blossom trees that once lined the streets were now in a peaceful slumber. It was also very quiet in Washington DC but not for NCIS.

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Team Leader, had just called it quits with Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. Hollis had pried into his personal business and to him that was taboo. He hated sharing things that were so personal and painful but what he hated more was someone violating his trust.

Jethro barked out the orders to his team as they started to investigate their current case. He grabbed his coat and noted that he was going to get a refill on his coffee. Jethro walked to his caffeine dealer, better known as the coffee shop, got his refill and returned to NCIS. When Jethro was on a mission he usually completed it in record time.

Just as he placed his weapon in the drawer his phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs," he replied.

"The Director needs to see you," Cynthia noted.

"Be right there," Jethro stated. He hated meeting with Jenny not because he didn't like her but because she knew him too well. "You wanted to see me?" He asked entering her office.

"I did," Jen smiled, "It's time for the yearly evaluations."

"I know," Jethro hated these conversations. "And?" he questioned.

"You need to complete them. I want to make sure that your team is 100% compliant," Jen replied handing his some files. "You also need to make sure that you complete your psych eval as well."

"Psych eval?" Jethro asked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No," She stood up, "If you want to remain at NCIS you will make sure that you complete this."

"If I refuse?" Jethro growled.

"Then you can find another job," Jen replied firmly. She stood for a moment, "Jethro you don't have to reveal every bit of your personal life. They just want to make sure that you are still capable of doing your job."

"I am capable," Jethro replied forcefully.

"I know that," Jen noted, "I also know that you are the best however this isn't coming from me. It's coming from Sec Nav."

Jethro didn't say a word. He slammed the door to Jen's office and ran down the stairs. The last time he had to complete a psych eval the shrink thought he was on the verge of unstable. Jethro threw the files on his desk and headed to the morgue; he needed to speak to Ducky.

"Jethro my boy," Ducky smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Need some advice," Jethro filled his friend in and listened to Ducky's advice.

Meanwhile Grace Whitehorse entered the NCIS building not quite sure what to expect. She was there to oversee the annual evaluations and dreaded each moment. Grace was escorted to the Director's Office. They met briefly then she set up what she needed to in the conference room. Grace removed the folder with the list of Agents' names. She dialed the first number.

"Yeah Gibbs," his voice seemed to boom.

"I'm Grace Whitehorse regarding the evals, I am in the conference room and," she stated before she could continue he interrupted.

"You're going to have to wait," he barked, "My team and I have a case to solve."

"Agent Gibbs," Grace was about to speak when Jethro hung up on her. Angry that anyone would have the audacity to hang up on her Grace left the conference room and headed to the bull pen. She asked someone which desk was Jethro's and they pointed her in the right direction. "Agent Gibbs," Grace got right in his face. "I don't appreciate being hung up on."

He stood stoic and stared into her hazel eyes. Jethro seemed to soften just a bit seeing that she wasn't going to back down, "I will remember that for next time."

"That's some apology Agent Gibbs," She crossed her arms and looked at him. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" He barked, "An apology or for one of my agents?"

"What do you think," Grace stated still standing firm keeping her stoic gaze on him.

"You're getting neither," Jethro grabbed her arm and escorted her away from his team. Tony stood up and tried to see what was going on but Jethro moved too quick, "I told you that I am involved in a case. I need my agents." As he escorted her they both felt something surge through their bodies. The attraction was undeniable.

"You're keeping me from doing my job," She pulled her arm from his grasp. Grace seemed to stiffen up as though she was ready for a fight, "You have a choice. You either give me one of your agents or I will go to MTAC and let Sec Nav know you have been uncooperative."

Jethro could see that she wasn't bluffing, "Alright," He relented. "I will send someone up in 5 minutes."

"If I do not see anyone in 5 minutes," She smiled, "You forfeit the deal and I go straight to Sec Nav is that understood?"

Jethro nodded in compliance. He watched Grace walk away. There was something about her that intrigued him. He wasn't sure if it was her exotic looks or her auburn colored hair but there was something very unique about Grace and she had a nice figure. Jethro could tell that she was not only proportioned well but was also athletic. He decided that he would like to get to know her more.

"Boss," McGee stated as Jethro walked back into the bull pen.

"What McGee?" Jethro stopped at the young man's desk.

"We are curious if it is true that it is time for our yearly evals," McGee stated.

"Yes," Jethro replied. "As you know we have someone here to monitor them."

Tony thought that Grace was cute, "Boss I will take one for the team. I can go first."

"No," Jethro grinned, "I will go first." Jethro grabbed his coffee cup and headed to the conference room. He flung open the door and saw Grace sitting at the table with her fingers intertwined. "Surprised to see me?"

"No," Grace replied. She actually liked him and was secretly glad that he was the first of his team to meet with her. "Please sit down."

Jethro sat across the table from her staring. "So evaluate."

Grace let out a small laugh. She looked at him and let a wry grin come across her face, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," She opened the folder. "Former Marine sniper," She looked at him, "Marine is what it should say; once a Marine always a Marine." She perused the file again. "Very interesting," she spoke to herself, "Looks like you don't do well with authority." Grace was enjoying herself. "I see that you have numerous commendations and yet no write ups."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Jethro asked feeling very exposed and very impatient knowing he had to get back to his case.

"Of course," Grace leaned forward. Jethro studied her. Her sweater seemed to accentuate her bust line and her slacks showed the curve of her hips. Grace could see that Jethro was studying her. Grace was flattered; he was the first man in a long time to show interest in her. "The one thing it doesn't tell me is,"

"Yes," Jethro was getting angry, "I was married before four times, divorced three." His steel blue eyes seemed to penetrate into her soul.

"Oh," Grace closed the file, "Married," she stated quietly not knowing about Shannon and Kelly and not knowing he heard her.

"I'm not married," He sipped his coffee.

"But you just said married four times and divorced three," Grace suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh," She seemed to change until she looked at him again. "What I was going to say," trying to get back on task, "Was that it didn't mention where you like to eat."

"What does that have to," Jethro realized what she was talking about, "Dinner."

"Yes," Grace stated.

"When," he asked.

Grace looked at him again. She seemed to be the one to penetrate his soul this time. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?" Jethro leaned forward. "I always have dinner." He smiled.

Grace realized that she said too much, "I shouldn't have even said anything, it's against the rules."

"A rule breaker," Jethro smiled. "I knew there was something about you I liked." He sipped more of his coffee, "How's tonight?"

"For what?" Grace asked.

"Dinner," Jethro wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I told you I can't," Grace smiled. She removed a card from her pocket and slid it across the table. "I usually eat around seven."

"May I get back to the case now?" Jethro asked.

"No," Grace replied. "I need to explain how these new evals are going to work."

"I've been doing them for over 15 years," Jethro noted sarcastically, "I think I am an expert by now."

Grace stood up, "Fine Agent Gibbs you seem to know my job," She did her best to control her temper, "Maybe you should conduct them." She could see him relent slightly. Grace sat back down. "We have decided that the supervisors will submit the evals and that the employees will not have any paperwork to fill out."

"So you won't need any of my agents?" Jethro asked.

"Yes I will," Grace leaned forward, "But only for a few questions. It also means that I will be spending a bit more time with the supervisors. Does that suit you Agent Gibbs?"

"Fine," Jethro stood up, "We done here?" He was concerned about the case and the tone in his voice reflected that.

"For now," Grace stated knowing dinner wasn't going to happen. She watched as Jethro walked out of the room. She liked his physique, his blue eyes and his smile.

Grace spent the rest of the day speaking to some of the other supervisors filling them in on the new requisitions. She then met briefly with Jen to set up a time for the Supervisor's evals. Grace knew she would be at this particular assignment for at least a week. It was approaching five o'clock and Grace was tired. She gathered what she needed and left the conference room. As she descended the stairs she saw Jethro leaning against his desk as his agents discussed the case at hand. As she turned the corner Jethro, emotionless, watched her walk to the elevator.

Grace started her car and drove home. She changed into her sweats and began working on her wall. She grabbed the sand paper and began sanding the wall to smooth it out. Grace seemed to have lost track of time and soon it was seven o'clock when she heard a knock at he front door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Agent Gibbs," he stated.

She flew open the door, "I didn't think you were serious."

"I was," He looked her over. Her sweats were slightly larger then her and had the Marine emblem on the shirt and pants. "Marine?" he asked.

"Something like that," Grace replied not wanting to reveal too much about her life. "Please come in. I will only be a minute." She started down the hall, "Please have a seat I will be right back."

Jethro looked around. There were no family pictures on the wall or on the table tops. No signs of any family whatsoever. He saw the patch on the wall where she was smoothing out the caulking and drywall. He was impressed with her handy work, "A woman who doesn't mind getting dirty," he stated to himself.

"What was that?" Grace asked as she entered the living room.

"Nothing," he stated. Jethro smiled seeing her in the black dress.

"What?" she asked. "I thought I got all of the plaster from my hair."

"You did," Jethro grinned, "You clean up well."

"Oh thanks," Grace grabbed her bag, "So where are we going?"

"I know this great Sushi place," Jethro grabbed her hand to escort her out when he felt her hesitate.

"I can't have fish," Grace noted, "I am deathly allergic."

"Can you eat Mexican food?" Jethro asked watching her lock the front door.

"Yes," Grace stated as she entered the passenger side of his car.

They drove to a nearby Mexican Restaurant and ordered their meal. Jethro was quietly studying Grace and she knew it. Grace didn't need to reveal anything about herself at least not yet. Her assignment was only for a week and although she owned a business in DC she didn't think he was going to see her again.

"About this psych eval," Jethro sipped his beer.

"What about it?" Grace asked.

"When and where do I have to take this damn thing?" Jethro questioned.

"I don't know it's not up to me," Grace stated as she sipped her water.

"What do you mean?" Jethro leaned in slightly confused and angry.

"I just do the yearly evals," Grace could see the fire in his eyes. "I see. You thought I did the psych eval," she removed money from her bag, "Here this is for my dinner." She stood up and looked at him. "Typical." She threw her napkin on the table and walked away.

Jethro knew he screwed up. He wanted to go after her but knew that she was so stubborn that she wouldn't allow him to even drive her home. He dreaded going to work the next morning knowing that he would have to face her.

Jethro entered the bullpen much earlier then his team so that he could get some paperwork completed. He set the coffee cup on his desk and saw an envelope with his name printed neatly on the front. Jethro placed his coat on the credenza behind his desk and took a seat. He opened the envelope with a bit of caution not knowing what to expect. Jethro removed his glasses, unfolded the paper and began reading its contents.

"Jethro although you are a bastard you aren't crazy. Your dedication can be seen with how you run your team and how they respect you. We're even. Grace"

Jethro looked at the attached paper; it was his completed psych eval signed off and approved. He rarely felt guilty but this time he was. He assumed that she was the one doing the psych evals and that she would be willing to sign off on his. What he didn't expect was her getting hurt. He remembered the spark that he felt when they touched. Jethro rubbed his face with his hands. He was going to make it up to her; not (just) because he felt guilty but because he liked her.

The team arrived a short time later and continued their investigation. Jethro was standing by the plasma near McGee's Desk when he saw Grace walk by. He nodded to her as she made her ascent up the stairs. She did her best not to acknowledge him but that wasn't really who she was. Grace nodded back but continued to the conference room. She placed her things on the back table and prepared for the day. Grace was about to dial a number when she heard a knock on the door. "Enter," she stated.

"Good morning," Jen smiled. "I need to speak to you regarding a particular supervisor."

"Jethro Gibbs," Grace replied as though she read Jen's mind. "What about him?" She studied Jenny for a moment and smiled. "You and he," Grace let a wry grin come across her face, "Don't worry there's nothing between us." Grace walked around the table and stood face to face with Jen. "If there was I don't think that it is any of your business since you two are obviously no longer together."

"How do you know we aren't?" Jen questioned.

"If you were," Grace stated pouring herself a glass of water, "You wouldn't be here. You would be secure enough and not worry about it." She looked Jen over. "Besides Jethro is a very loyal and he wouldn't cheat on you if he was seeing you."

"You're on a first name basis are you?" Jen hissed. "That's against the rules isn't it?"

"No it isn't," Grace could hold her own, "Jethro is a grown man and can make his own decisions that I am sure of. As far as him and me; I doubt anything will happen. However if something does happen it's none of your business." Grace took a seat and opened a folder, "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"I'm not finished," Jen grew quite angry.

"I think you are," Jethro noted entering the conference room.

"You and I need to talk," Jen hissed as she started to walk away, "Now!" She yelled.

Jethro rolled his eyes. He gave Jen a minute then followed her to her office, "What is your problem?" Jethro asked closing the door behind him.

"She is," Jen started to pace, "I have done a little research on her."

"Why?" Jethro leaned against her door, "What is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me Jethro," Jen stated, "She is the one that," She looked at the folder on her desk. "Read it yourself," Jen practically threw the file at him. "She's nothing but trouble."

"I don't think that is your decision to make," Jethro took the file but had no intention of reading it. "You need to get a hobby Jen." Before Jen could comment Jethro was out the door and down the hall to the conference room. He knocked and heard Grace say enter.

"So did she calm down?" Grace asked not looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" Jethro asked.

"Who else would it be?" Grace noted. "Let me guess she said I was bad news and shouldn't be trusted right?"

"Something like that," Jethro stated. "Here," He slid the folder across the table. "I think this belongs to you."

Grace looked up at him. She looked at the folder then back at Jethro, "You might as well read it."

"Consider us even," Jethro started to leave when Grace called his name. "You aren't even the slight bit curious as to what it says?" She was still angry with him and he knew it.

"You can tell me," Jethro stated as he watched her reaction for a moment.

"Suppose I don't," Grace looked at him intently. "Take it. You're most likely going to find out anyway." She replied sarcastically. "I've got nothing to hide, its just things I don't like to discuss."

Jethro knew that all too well. If confronted he would open up but he hated to speak about his past especially since it would bring back all the pain he felt. Jethro took the file knowing that he most likely wouldn't read it. "I'll hold on to it for safe keeping." Jethro walked back to his desk and saw Abby approach him not looking very happy. "What's the matter Abs?"

"I have to talk to the woman upstairs," Abby bit her lower lip then leaned close to Jethro, "What do I say to her?"

"Just answer her questions Abs," Jethro smiled. "You don't have to be scared."

Abby made her way to the conference room and knocked on the door. After hearing Grace say "come in" Abby entered the room quite nervous. "I um am here for my yearly eval."

"Abby Shiuto correct?" Grace asked.

"Yes," Abby replied wondering what fate had in store for her.

"Please sit," Grace smiled immediately placing Abby at ease. "Don't be nervous."

"I hate these things," Abby noted her pig tails bouncing. "I never know what to say."

"This is virtually painless," Grace let out a small laugh making Abby laugh too.

They sat and talked for a few moments about her job; the pros and cons, her co-workers and her boss. Abby liked Grace and felt she did the best type of interview. "You should try interrogation sometime," Abby smiled, "You're really good."

"Thanks I think," Grace replied. She walked Abby out and requested another one of her co-workers, "Which ever one you choose."

"Thanks," Abby smiled as she headed to the bullpen. She stood in the center squinting her eyes as to decide who turn it was. "McGee," Abby approached his desk, "You're wanted upstairs."

"How was it Abs?" Tim asked worried since he didn't do well under pressure.

"Tough McGee," Abby joked. After seeing Tim's face Abby smiled, "She was great and really put me at ease."

Tim entered the conference room gave his answers and left. Next was Tony. He sat across from Grace smiling. "So Miss Whitehorse," Tony stated. "What do you need to know?"

"I just have a few questions Agent DiNozzo," Grace didn't look up from the file for what seemed like an eternity to Tony. When she did look up she saw his usual smile. "I am much older then you Agent DiNozzo and I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Why?" Tony leaned forward, "Because a younger man is taking an interest in you?"

"No," Grace met his gaze, "Because you like women and I am sure that there are many on your list. I don't think I need to be another casualty." She closed the file for a moment, "You aren't exactly my type."

"Really and just what is your type?" He looked for a reaction as he continued, "McGee, Ziva, Gibbs." Tony laughed, "You like the boss. No wonder you two seem to be cut from the same mold." He pretended to be sad, "Never did have a chance."

Grace chuckled, "I might have someone for you but she'll have to wait. About these questions," Grace continued to ask Tony the same questions she asked the other agents. She dismissed Tony and was about to ask for another agent when her cell rang. "This is Grace." Tony hadn't quite left when he heard her voice change, "When? Where?" She tried to remain calm, "I will be there as soon as I can."

Tony ran down the stairs not wanting to get caught. He sat at his desk just as Grace hit the top of the stairs. Ziva was ready to meet her when she noticed Grace walking down, with her handbag in tow. Grace walked to Jethro's desk and waited for a brief moment for him to acknowledge her. "Yes," he grinned.

"I have an emergency," She tried to keep her voice steady, "I will see Agent David, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer when I get back."

"Is everything okay?" Jethro stood to meet her. Even though she assured him she was fine her eyes said something different.

"I need to go," Grace tried to remove her keys but her hands shook, "I didn't want to keep you or your team hanging."

Jethro had a little bit of time, "I can walk you out."

"No," Grace replied quietly, "I don't think that is necessary." She meant it numerous ways.

"I insist," Jethro started to walk with her, "I could use a refill on my coffee." He walked Grace to the elevator barking out his orders as he passed Tony and Ziva, "Now!" Tony and Ziva jumped at his command. Jethro pushed the button on the elevator, "If you need anything," Jethro removed a card from his pocket, "Please don't hesitate to call me. All my numbers are on there," He stated as he pressed the card in her hand.

"Uh thanks," Grace was visibly shaken.

"Are you okay to drive?" Jethro asked. He watched as she stiffened up.

"I am fine," Grace stated as though she regained her strength. She exited the elevator and then faced Jethro. "I appreciate the offer but," She threw up her wall again. "I will let you or your Director know when I return." Before Jethro could respond Grace was halfway to her car. She watched him walk towards the coffee shop as she drove her car from the lot. She made her way to the hospital. Grace departed the elevator and walked down the hall. This was one of the moments she dreaded. She stopped at the nurse's station. "I am Grace Whitehorse I am here to see William Whitehorse."

"The doctor is with him," the nurse noted, "Please take a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Grace walked to the waiting room and took a seat. She removed her cell phone and stared at it. 'What was she going to say? She didn't even know what was wrong, how could she share what she didn't know.

"Ms. Whitehorse?" the doctor asked entering the room.

"Yes," Grace stood up. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing we could do."

"What happened?" Grace questioned trying to balance herself from the dizziness in her head.

"He had a massive stroke," the doctor replied. "We did all we could."

Grace reached for the chair. "May I see him?"

"In a few minutes," the doctor could see her needing assistance. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No," Grace noted, "I will be fine."

"When you are done see the nurse and she will escort you," the doctor did his best to smile.

"I just need to make a couple of calls," Grace stated clutching her cell phone. She watched the doctor leave the room before dialing her number, "Charlie its Grace. I need you to come to DC." She took a deep breath. "It's Papa he's gone." She listened as Charlie spoke. "I am okay but I need you here." Grace told Charlie where they needed to meet. She removed a pad and pen from her bag, "Got it. I will see you tonight." She noted.

Grace was escorted to the room where William's lifeless body lay. She stared at his face. He was a true Native American from the reddish colored skin to his strong square jaw. She remembered all the stories that he told of his upbringing and the ancestors that came before him. Grace wasn't going to cry. He didn't warrant tears nor did she want to shed them. She had mixed emotions about the man that lay before her. Her life wasn't an easy one thanks to him. She did give him credit for her strength and her perceptiveness. Grace was never one to show emotion it was the way that she was raised. Showing weakness wasn't an option and happiness was rarely there as well.

Grace made the necessary arrangements then gathered her things and headed to NCIS. She exited the elevator and saw the bullpen empty. She was relieved in a way she would be able to get upstairs without a lot of questions from Jethro. Grace dialed Jethro's number hoping to get his voicemail.

"Yeah Gibbs," he answered slightly out of breath.

"Oh you're there," Grace was surprised. "I was letting you know I am back. I need Agent McGee please."

"How are you?" Jethro asked.

"Fine," she replied not wanting to talk about it, "Agent McGee please and if he's not available then I will see Dr. Mallard."

"Grace if you," Jethro started to speak but Grace cut him short.

"I have a job to do," Grace replied. She was a lot like Jethro in suppressing her feelings. "I will do what personal things I need to later." Grace wasn't beyond being polite however, "Thank you though."

"I will send up Dr. Mallard," Jethro noted, "If you do need anything."

"I will remember that," Grace replied. She finished her interviews with Ducky and Jimmy. She was now waiting on Tim when she heard the conference room phone ring. "This is Grace."

"There is someone here to see you," Jethro noted as he looked the man over.

"Can you send him up?" Grace asked.

"I will walk him up," Jethro stated as he disconnected the call. He walked the man to the conference room very curious as to how he and Grace knew each other. Jethro wondered why he even cared; he knew he liked Grace and wanted to be there for her.

"I see you have met Agent Gibbs," Grace noted seeing the tall man.

"I have," Charlie looked Jethro over as though he disapproved. They were the same height but completely different builds. Jethro was muscular and lean. Charlie was slightly pudgy. "Is there anything else?" Charlie asked.

Jethro gave Grace a nod and departed the room. "You didn't need to be rude," Grace stated looking at him.

"It's none of his business and you shouldn't be associating with someone like him," Charlie looked around.

"Someone like him," Grace walked to where he was, "You mean because he was a Marine or because he's white."

Charlie turned quickly and almost knocked her over, "Because he's not right for you." He looked at Grace who was at least a foot shorter, "But what do I know."

"We need to discuss Papa," Grace took a seat. She looked over at Charlie who was reminiscent of a stereo typical Native American. He wore boots, jeans, plaid shirt, fringed leather jacket, and had his black hair in a braided tail down his back. She let out a chuckle.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"You look like a young version of papa," Grace smiled, "Before he became a Marine."

Charlie didn't look at Grace and when he did she could see the anger in his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Before Grace could speak Director Shepard walked into the room. "You are not allowed to have visitors here Ms. Whitehorse."

Grace started towards Jen when Charlie stopped her, "I am leaving." He removed a card from his pocket. "I am staying here. Meet me there and we can finish our discussion."

"There's an agent waiting outside to escort you out," Jen replied. "As for you Ms. Whitehorse," Jen leaned in close, "I will make sure that your boss is aware of,"

"What?" Grace stood up and got in her face, "That I have completed almost all of the interviews in record time. That I have two-thirds of the agency completed and am ahead of schedule by two days? I think he would be impressed." Grace grinned, "I have been with this company for many years and John is fully aware of my capabilities."

"I don't like your attitude," Jen stated.

"Your's isn't very good either Director," Jethro stated entering the room.

"Why are you defending her Jethro?" Jen asked as she faced him.

"We'll finish this discussion another time Jen," Jethro looked at her. "Grace Agent McGee will be up here in five minutes."

"We will finish this discussion now," Jen stated trying to pull him away.

"Later," Jethro noted as he left the room and down the stairs. He was angry that Jen was so hard on Grace. Jealousy was not her strong suit and he was disappointed that she was acting the way she was. "McGee it's your turn," Jethro stated as he sat at his desk.

Grace finished the interview with Tim. She gathered her things and made her way down stairs. She watched Jethro interact with his team as they gathered around the plasma. Grace was almost at the elevator when she and Jethro made eye contact.

Grace drove to the hotel where Charlie was staying. She knocked on the door expecting him to answer. Instead a young man opened the door. "Aunt Grace."

"Bobby," Grace looked him over, "Goodness how you look like your dad." She wanted to give him a hug but seeing the look on Charlie's face dissuaded her.

"Bobby take Toby for a walk," Charlie stated leashing the dog, "I need to talk to Grace alone."

"It is good to see you," Bobby smiled walking the dog passed her.

"I see you're still mad at me." Grace sat at the small table. "After all these years I thought you would be over it by now."

"Let's just get this damn thing over with," Charlie poured a drink and then slammed the bottle on the table. "I have to get back home."

"That's some compassion," Grace noted looking at him.

"I am only here to make sure I get what's coming to me, nothing more," Charlie hissed.

"You can have whatever you want," Grace noted. "I don't want any of it." She removed some paperwork from her pocket. "Papa left money for his burial and to pay all of his expenses. I made all of the arrangements."

"Where do I sign?" Charlie poured another drink. "I want the keys to his place too. Bobby and I are going alone and will take what we want."

"Sign here," Grace handed him a pen. She wanted to leave but business had to be taken care of. She watched as her brother signed the necessary papers. "There's one more thing. What type of ceremony should we give him?"

"I don't care," Charlie threw the paper and pen at her. "You take care of it."

Grace felt as though she was a child again. "Charlie," she looked at him. "You are his son he would want you to be a part of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Grace entered NCIS the next morning feeling very defeated. She hoped the meeting with her brother would've gone better but it didn't. She unpacked the things she needed for the day. She didn't see Jethro when she arrived but she knew he was already at work. Grace, like Jethro rose early every morning. She picked up the phone and dialed Jethro's extension.

"Gibbs," Jethro answered.

"I wanted to let you know I am through with your team," Grace stated.

"So soon," Jethro sounded disappointed.

"Yes," Grace looked at her watch. "I am a head of schedule and should be done today."

"Today," Jethro leaned back in his chair. He kept his eyes open for Jen and his team, knowing that they would arrive any moment. "Do you think you can get away for lunch?"

Grace didn't want to tell him anything, not yet. "I can't I have some personal things to attend to."

"Are you alright?" Jethro noticed the unsteadiness in her voice.

"I will be," Grace replied. "I would like to have a rain check if that's okay?"

"Of course," Jethro stated. "If you can break away for lunch or dinner just call me." He did want to see her.

"I will do that," Grace sighed. Before she disconnected the call she called his name, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jethro hung up just as McGee entered the bullpen.

Grace finished up the rest of the interviews. She called her boss and informed him that she was done and that she would finish the paperwork and messenger it to him. She packed up her bag and started to leave the conference room when Jen stopped her.

"Where are you off to?" Jen asked.

"I'm done," Grace noted trying to move past her. "What?"

"You are finished?" Jen was surprised. "Well then I will have an agent escort you out."

"That won't be necessary," Grace noted. She watched Jen and her reaction. "Listen Director Shepard we got off on the wrong foot and,"

"What?" Jen grinned, "You're apologizing." Jen leaned against the table, "You don't strike me as the apologetic type."

"I wasn't going to apologize," Grace noted, "I was going to say that after today I won't have the need to be at NCIS."

"So you and Jethro aren't seeing each other," Jen quizzed.

"I didn't say that," Grace started to open the door but Jen grabbed her hand.

"If you are going to date Jethro there are a few things you should know," Jen smiled. "Why don't you join me in my office."

"I'm sorry," Grace removed Jen's hand, "I have some things to take care of." She looked Jen over, "I am sure that Jethro will tell me whatever when he's ready." She cocked her head at Jen, "Does Jethro know that you are informing people of who he is or what he is possibly hiding?"

"I'm sure he knows," Jen smiled as though she had the upper hand.

"I know about his four marriages," Grace wanted to get even; "I know the first wife died."

"So you don't know about the death of his daughter Kelly," Jen asked smugly.

"No," Grace opened the door and looked at Jen, "You're unreal." Grace walked away as quickly as she could. She wanted to leave NCIS and Director Shepard. Grace was angry that this woman was so willing to betray Jethro. She walked quickly down the stairs and started to turn the corner when Jethro met her. "Hello," Grace stated surprised to see him.

"You're leaving," Jethro noted.

"Yes," Grace tried to hide her temper.

Jethro could see that something was wrong, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Grace exhaled as though she was pushing away the anger, "I really do have to go Jethro I have some things I need to take care of."

Jethro removed his card, "If you need anything." He pressed the card in her hand, "I mean anything call me all of my numbers are there."

"Thanks," she placed the card in her bag, bid her farewells and entered the elevator.

Grace spent most of the day making the necessary arrangements for William's funeral. She had some decisions to make and needed to see her dad's place to find the papers he left for her.

Grace didn't know if she should attempt going alone to her father's place. She didn't want another unpleasant run in with Charlie. But she had to go in order to know what her father's wishes were. Grace looked at her watch, it would be dark soon. She removed a card from her purse and dialed the number.

"Yeah Gibbs," the booming voice answered.

"It's Grace," she replied.

"Hi," he answered slightly distracted.

"This is a bad time," Grace sighed. "I will catch up with you later."

"Wait," Jethro stated. "I was just writing something down." He scribbled a note in the file and then closed it, "Done." There was silence on the phone. "Grace?"

"I'm still here," she replied. The conflict inside her was raging. Does she ask for his help and reveal a painful part of her life or does she do it alone as she has all her life? "Can you get away for a while?"

Jethro could hear something in her voice, "Of course what's wrong?"

"It's a long story," Grace noted. "I just need your advice can we meet for dinner or coffee?"

"Sure," he replied, "When and where?"

"Now," Grace stated, "How about that Mexican Restaurant we attempted to eat at the other night."

"I will see you there in about 15 minutes," Jethro noted.

"Thanks," Grace pulled her car onto the street and drove to the restaurant. She parked her car and went inside. She smiled being the first one to arrive. She sat at a table facing the door so she could see when Jethro arrived.

At six o'clock on the nose Jethro walked into the restaurant, removed his long brown coat and hung it over the extra chair then greeted Grace with a peck on the cheek. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Grace smiled back. "I appreciate you meeting me here."

"Sure," Jethro noted jokingly, "I like Mexican food."

"We can find some place else," Grace reached for her bag.

"This is fine really," Jethro gently grabbed her hand, "I really do like Mexican food."

After placing her order Grace played with her napkin a moment before speaking. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

"You said you needed some advice," Jethro noted then placed his order with the waitress. He looked at her as if he was extracting some information. "I gather it has to do as to why you left yesterday."

"Yes," Grace sighed, "I," she paused watching the waitress deliver their drinks along with the chips and salsa, "I lost my father yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Jethro squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," Grace didn't look at him for a moment and then a look crossed her face. "I feel nothing." She ate a chip and continued, "My father was a bastard most of my life. He was an alcoholic and," Grace took a deep breath. She was going to let Jethro in on a secret and she hated it but he told her about his late wife so they were even. "He abused me when he was drunk." She trusted Jethro and knew he would keep her secret, "Which was most of the time. When he was sober he would talk about the past and tell us stories of our ancestors. But when he was drunk he was mean."

Jethro sipped his beer and kept an eye on Grace. He was interested in her. He didn't know if it was because he liked her or if it was because he felt she needed rescuing. Either way it didn't matter he was hooked. Jethro wasn't much of a talker anyway so for him to sit quiet was par for the course. Jethro was also a smart man and knew that his presence was important to her so that she could vent.

"My mother died giving birth to me," Grace stated without emotion. "Somehow I was blamed for it and before you say anything," Grace held up a hand, "I know it's not my fault." She waited until the waitress set their plates down, "But needless to say there was always that hidden resentment from both my father and brother. My brother was always angry with me and is to this day. My father was a little better at least until I got older." Grace pulled a picture from her bag. "My father was a full blooded Indian whereas my mother was Irish." She handed the picture to Jethro.

"You look like your mom," Jethro stated seeing the woman's face and brilliant auburn reddish hair. He handed her back the picture. Their hands touched feeling the sparks between them again.

"I know," Grace sighed, "Hence the anger and resentment." She seemed to sadden just a bit. "I wonder if my life would have been much different had she lived."

"We always wonder," Jethro had wondered himself about his past. He took a bite of his dinner. "So what advice do you need from me?"

Grace couldn't tell if she had gotten too personal and Jethro wanted to leave or if it was just his way of easing her from her pain. "I have to clean out my father's house but," she didn't know if she should say anything.

"What?" Jethro drank the last of his beer.

"I am worried about going alone," Grace said it and now felt very vulnerable just as Jethro must have felt when she spoke about his past.

"I can go with you," Jethro stated, "If you are concerned about being there alone." It was as though he was reading her mind. But before their arrangements could be made his cell phone rang. Jethro removed the pad from his pocket and began writing something down. "Got it," He closed his phone and looked at Grace. "I have to go."

"Somehow I knew you did," Grace noted. "Go. I understand."

"We can go to your father's tomorrow," Jethro patted her hand, "If you want to."

"Unfortunately I have to go tonight," she sighed, "I will be okay." Jethro started to remove his wallet when Grace grabbed his hand, "I have it." She smiled. It was a nervous smile but a smile nonetheless.

Grace paid the check and drove to her father's home. She exited the car, unlocked the front door then stepped inside.

About ten o'clock that evening…

Grace looked in the mirror. She felt numb. Grace put the washcloth under the water looking at the blood seeping down the drain. She opened the medicine cabinet door and removed the ibuprofen that's when she heard a knock at her front door. Grace grabbed the gun from her nightstand and painfully walked to her living room. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Jethro," he replied.

"Please go away," Grace called out. "I am really not feeling very well."

"Grace," Jethro could hear something in her voice. He could also feel something was wrong. "Grace."

She knew he wasn't going to go away. Grace unlocked the door and opened it. It was inevitable that he would find out and she was concerned as to how Jethro would react. "Come in."

Jethro walked through the threshold and saw Grace hiding her face. "Let me see," knowing that something was wrong Jethro reached for her. She turned her face to him, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't want to discuss it," Grace pulled away. She placed her gun on the side table. "It looks worse then what it is especially since I haven't finished cleaning up."

"Let me help you," Jethro took the washcloth from her hand before she could refuse. He walked her to the couch and started wiping her face. "Who did this to you?"

"I am allowing you to help me," Grace noted, "But it doesn't give you the right to question me."

Jethro's touch was gentle. He carefully wiped the blood from her eyebrows, cheek and lip. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Bathroom," Grace replied completely embarrassed. She hated feeling vulnerable and this was as vulnerable as one could get.

Jethro sat on the couch. He removed the band-aid and placed it on her cut. "Where else are you hurt?" His voice was gentle, soothing.

"I don't know. I need to shower," Grace shivered, "I will know more after that."

"I won't help you there," Jethro grinned, "But I will when you get out."

"You don't have to stay," Grace was feeling as low as one could feel.

"I know," Jethro could see she was in pain and walked her to the bathroom. He made her take a seat as he started the shower. "Get in and clean up. I will be in the living room."

"Jethro I," Grace could feel the tears. Jethro placed a finger over her lips.

"Don't," Jethro kissed her forehead, "I will be in the living room."

Grace reached for his hand, "Thank you." Jethro nodded and closed the door behind him. Grace took her shower and watched as more blood circled the drain. She did her best to soap up but was so sore she could hardly move. Grace felt very weak as the events of the last few hours began to take its toll on her. She managed to get out of the shower, threw on her sweats and walked slowly down the hall to the living room.

"Better?" Jethro asked seeing her.

"A little," Grace winced as she sat down. She leaned against the cushions and closed her eyes. "Mostly bruises I don't think anything is broken."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Jethro asked seeing Grace wince again.

"No," she replied, "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Only if you want to tell me," Jethro stated sipping his coffee. "I hope you don't mind I made some coffee. Do you want some?"

"No," Grace felt sick. She pulled a small pillow to her body and debated if she should open up. "Thanks anyway," She rested her head on the back of the couch. She looked emotionless at Jethro. "That man you escorted up was Charlie," she looked at him with the same vulnerability in her eyes that he saw once before. "He's my brother." Grace stiffened up. "I'm just so embarrassed," Grace stated trying to put up the wall for her own self preservation. But something was stopping her maybe it was how safe she felt with Jethro. "I tried to stop him but," her voice quivered.

"Why did he do this?" Jethro asked.

"He was drunk once again," Grace stated. She moved slightly. "It's complicated and I am not feeling very well. Can we discuss this some other time?"

"Sure," Jethro replied. Seeing that she was tired, "Let me help you get into bed," Jethro helped her up.

"Get my gun please," Grace stated as she held onto the wall.

"I can stay here with you," Jethro noted as he escorted her down the hall.

"No," Grace stopped holding onto the wall and his arm. "It's not necessary."

"What if he comes here?" Jethro asked.

"I will just make sure that he dies inside my house," Grace said with sarcasm in her voice. She looked at Jethro who wasn't sure if she was serious or not. "I will be okay."

Jethro pulled back the covers on her bed, "Get some rest."

"Thanks," Grace stated as she crawled under the covers. "I really mean that Jethro. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled as he tucked her in. She watched as he placed the gun on the nightstand. "Better?" he asked.

"Nope," Grace grabbed the gun and slipped it under her pillow. "Now that's better." She pulled Jethro close to her. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jethro placed a hand on her cheek. "I will call you later." He looked around for her phone. "Where is your phone?"

"On the charger," she tried to sit up, "In the spare room."

"I'll get it for you," Jethro walked out of the room. "Here," he handed her the receiver.

"Don't you need my number?" Grace sat up again.

Jethro leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I have it along with your cell number."

Grace looked at Jethro. He was the first man that she trusted in a very long time. "Be safe okay?"

"Always," Jethro grinned. Grace started to close her eyes so Jethro left the house making sure it was locked up tight. He and his team started to investigate their new case. They worked long into the night. After getting a few hours of sleep and shower Jethro dialed Grace's number hoping she would answer.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hi it's Jethro," he replied, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Grace noted, "Just very sore."

"Do you want something to eat?" Jethro did want to see her.

There was silence for a moment. "That sounds good. Please," Grace realized that she was not only hungry but wanted to see him again.

"What would you like?" Jethro asked quietly seeing Jen walking towards him.

"Surprise me," Grace yawned. "Just remember I am allergic to seafood."

"I remember," Jethro replied. "I will see you in a while." Jen was now standing in front of him. Jethro disconnected the call and looked up at her, "What Jen?"

"So you are seeing her," Jen stated.

"And what if I am Jen?" Jethro leaned back in his chair. "Why are you so jealous?" He leaned forward and spoke a bit softer, "You made up your mind a long time ago Jen."

"I know what if I said that I," Jen heard Jethro's cell phone ring.

"Yeah Gibbs," He answered gruffly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro disconnected his call and walked to Abby's lab. He was glad to get away from Jen who seemed to be overly jealous. As he rode the elevator down he contemplated what Jen meant when she said, 'I know what if I said that I'. Was it actually possible that she wanted a relationship now? Did she want the relationship because she was jealous or did she still care for him?

"Gibbs," Abby called as he entered the lab, "You are not going to believe what I found."

Jethro listened to what Abby found. He boarded the elevator and made his way back to the bull pen then barked out his orders to his team as he headed out. Jethro, still slightly distracted picked up breakfast and headed to Grace's.

"Hi," Grace said as she opened the door.

"You look much better," Jethro noted looking at her face. "Here is breakfast." He held up the bag. He sat the bag and his coffee at the small dining table and watched as Grace sat down.

Grace was still a bit sore but not as bad as she had been the night before. She could see that Jethro was distracted. "What's the matter?" she asked taking a bite of her bagel.

"Nothing," he sighed sipping his coffee.

Grace could see that there was something bothering him. She also knew he wasn't one to open up either. "When you want to talk about,"

"Why does everyone have to get into my business," Jethro angrily stood up banging the table as he did so.

"I was just offering an ear," Grace stated.

"I don't need an ear," Jethro grabbed his coat, "I just need to be left alone."

Grace walked to the front door, "I just need to be treated with respect. Don't call me until you can speak to me without anger." She held open the door, "Here I trusted you and thought that you would be different from other man in my life."

"Grace," Jethro realized that he messed up.

"Goodbye Jethro," Grace turned her face away from him.

Jethro left disappointed and frustrated. He had hurt Grace something he didn't want to do. Yet he was also torn because a part of him still cared about Jen. Jethro sat in his car thinking for several minutes. He was contemplating the various scenarios when Grace knocked on his window. "I need you to move your car."

"We need to talk," Jethro stated.

"There's nothing you could say that will change anything," Grace stiffened up bracing herself for a fight.

"I'm sorry," Jethro stated firmly and loud enough for Grace to hear.

"Did you just apologize?" Grace questioned wanting him to squirm.

"Yes," he exited the car and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I said I was sorry." Jethro leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I never meant to hurt you."

Grace didn't know what to say. She placed a hand on his cheek and stared at him for a moment, "It's hard for me to trust Jethro you know that."

"I know," He kissed her forehead, "I was," He wanted to explain but he decided to wait a while before explaining.

Oddly enough it was as though Grace could read his mind, "This was about Jen right? She wants you back now that you have someone else in your life." She could see by his expression she was right. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Not like that," Jethro brushed a bit of hair from Grace's face. "I care about her as I do everyone else on my team. The relationship we had," he emphasized 'had', "Was in the past."

"I will understand," Grace started to speak but Jethro covered her mouth.

"There is nothing between us," Jethro stated, "She wants something but she's not going to get it."

"Are you sure?" Grace started to pull away, "Jen's a strong woman and she strikes me as the type of woman who gets what she wants."

"Except me," Jethro smiled. "It's over. I need you to trust me on this."

Grace decided to trust him on this one issue. As far as trusting him with the rest of her life she was hesitant. "I will try." She pulled away. "I have to go to work can we discuss the rest of this later?"

Now Jethro was concerned seeing her pull away as she did. He was now the one that needed to trust her. "I will call you later," he stated as he entered his car. Jethro backed out of the driveway watching Grace enter and start her car. He drove back to NCIS hoping that he still had a chance with Grace.

Grace unlocked her store and walked around straightening as she went. She started a pot of coffee and began opening for the day. Grace was busy enough to keep her mind off of Jethro.

Jethro was also busy. He and his team were able to catch up on paperwork. He and his team were finally able to get a break about noon. Jethro dialed the number to Grace's store and waited.

"Greetings to you," the woman answered.

"Grace please," Jethro asked.

"Just a moment," the woman noted.

"Hello?" Grace asked.

"It's me," Jethro replied.

"Oh hi," Grace answered. She was in the middle of a transaction when he called. "Just a moment please." She cupped the receiver, "Thanks and have a nice day." Grace said, "Sorry about that I was helping a customer."

"I called to see if you would like to grab a bite to eat," Jethro stated.

"I can't," Grace seemed distant, "I am a person down today and we have been busy."

"Would you like me to bring you something?" Jethro questioned.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't have any time to sit and eat with you," Grace stated. "Maybe we can try for another day."

"Yeah," Jethro was a bit disappointed. "I won't ask about dinner then."

"Dinner might work," Grace moved to a private place in her store. "If you don't have a case to solve and I don't have customers." She paused for a moment. "I do want to see you Jethro it's just busy here."

"I will call you later then," Jethro noted.

"I would like that," Grace replied.

"If I catch a case I hope you will understand," Jethro stated.

"I will," Grace bid her goodbyes and went back to waiting on customers.

Jethro caught a case. It was actually Abby and Tim who discovered that a young boy had been placed on the missing person database. Jethro hated cases where kids were involved it always brought back difficult memories for him. He called Grace before heading to Carson's home to let her know that dinner would have to wait.

"That's okay," Grace was excited, "I just got one of the biggest orders of my life. I have a short deadline so this works out well."

"Do you think you could be any more enthusiastic about not seeing me?" Jethro joked.

"I am rather disappointed," Grace noted, "But this works out, that we are both occupied."

"I know," Jethro looked as his team assembled in the bullpen. "I will call you later."

Jethro and his team made their way to Carson's home as Grace began to work on the cards. She worked late into the evening before realizing that she hadn't eaten yet. After grabbing a quick bite she continued to work on the cards.

Jethro pulled his car in front of Jen's Georgetown Brownstone. Carson had requested his presence and Jethro didn't want to disappoint. He knocked on the door and dreaded seeing Jen. After talking with Carson he walked down the stairs ready to leave. Jen started bringing up the past once again. Jethro immediately said no and felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt free to have a relationship with Grace and not worry about hurting Jen; after all she made the bed now she has to lie in it.

Jethro flipped the light on to his basement and worked a bit in his boat. He poured a bit of bourbon into his mug and sat for a moment. Maddie's words echoed in his head from when he saw her last. 'Jethro you know that Shannon and Kelly would want you to be happy. It doesn't mean that you would forget them, it just means that you are able to move on.' Jethro sipped his drink and reflected for a moment. She was right. He needed to move on.

Although he still loved Shannon he knew there was more living to do. Shannon would've moved on if she were in his position. Jethro held up his mug and toasted them, "I miss you both."

"Am I interrupting something?" Grace asked from the top of the stairs.

"No," Jethro cleared his throat, "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"I came to see you. I rang the doorbell and knocked several times. The front door was unlocked," Grace stayed at the top of the stairs. "I will leave if you want me to."

"No," Jethro stood up, "You're here you might as well come down."

Grace could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. "It can wait until tomorrow," Grace stated as she turned and walked away. She was walking down the steps of his front porch when he caught up to her.

"Hey," Jethro called, "I said you were able to come down."

"You also weren't too happy about it," Grace replied. "I didn't mean to intrude Jethro and believe me it won't happen again."

"Wait," Jethro grabbed her arm and swung her around, "Why did you come by?"

"Besides wanting to see you," Grace looked away then back at him, "I wanted to let you know that I got a call earlier. Charlie was arrested and is in jail."

"That's great news," Jethro tried to cheer her up.

"Yes," Grace pulled away, "It's late and I have an early day tomorrow." She removed her keys and was about to disarm her car when she felt his arms around her waist. "Jethro please I need to go."

"Stay," he spoke softly in her ear.

She turned around and looked at him, "You want me to stay here with you?"

"Yes," He stated as he held her close.

"Not tonight," she looked at him directly, "I'm not ready yet." Grace seemed very uncomfortable, "It's not that I don't trust you it's me and the things that have happened to me." Grace grew very nervous, "Things I'm not ready to talk about."

Jethro placed a hand on her cheek and smiled, "When you are ready. I am here. There will be no judgments."

"Thanks," Grace held the hand on her cheek and then touched his face; "The trust will come I just need some time okay?"

"Of course," Jethro kissed her. "Take all the time you need." Grace was about to speak again when Jethro pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "It's getting late," he stated as he cleared his throat.

"Yes it is," Grace stated as she tried to pull away. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to leave. "I want to stay but I need to go." Grace was conflicted.

"I want you," Jethro smiled, "But when you are ready and will have no regrets." He walked her to her car. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Grace knew it was the right thing to do. She drove the two blocks home and readied for bed just as Jethro had done a few minutes before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days had passed quickly. Both Jethro and Grace had been extremely busy and spoke only once. Jethro mentioned in passing that he wanted her to accompany him to Ducky's Thanksgiving Dinner. Grace was apprehensive especially knowing that Jen would be there as well. Grace managed to get an hour away and met Jethro for lunch at the cafeteria. She took a seat at the table waiting for him to arrive.

"He's on his way," Jen stated as she approached the table.

"Thanks," Grace looked up at Jen.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Jen noted as she leaned against the booth, "I was allowing the past to control me and,"

"It's forgotten," Grace did her best to smile.

"I understand you might join us at Thanksgiving?" Jen questioned.

"Maybe," Grace stated, "Jethro and I will discuss it later."

"Well then I might see you there," Jen noted as she walked away.

"What did she want?" Jethro asked as he sat across from Grace.

"To apologize and to see if I was planning on going on Thanksgiving," Grace sipped her water while looking at Jethro. "Will it make you uncomfortable if I am there?"

"Not at all," Jethro sipped his coffee.

"I just want to make sure," Grace smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jethro eyed her carefully trying to get a read on her.

"How are you going to introduce me?" Grace asked.

"My team knows you," Jethro stated.

Jethro didn't quite grasp what she was asking and Grace down played it, "That's right." She felt a small tinge of anger hoping he would have said something else. "Will there be anyone else there I don't know?"

Jethro got slightly uncomfortable; he remembered that he invited Maddie. "Yes," Jethro didn't know where to begin. "Here name is Maddie and she's a family friend."

Grace knew she must say something especially accidentally being told that Maddie was a young woman that knew Jethro, "I know about your daughter's death."

"How?" Jethro asked trying not to get angry, "More importantly who?"

Grace sat quiet not wanting to tell him but seeing the fire in his eyes she knew she had to, "Jen."

"Damn her," Jethro about knocked over the items on the table when he slammed his fist. "She can't mind her own business."

"Jethro," Grace touched his hand which seemed to calm him.

"She's done this before and," He looked at Grace who smiled. "What?"

"Just let it go," Grace stated. "It's not worth getting upset over. After all you were the one who told me that you lost your wife."

"I just hate having my personal business plastered all over," He could see that Grace was just sitting quiet. She did have a calming effect on him. "Okay I will let it go."

Thanksgiving Day arrived quicker then Grace realized. She stood in front of her mirror looking at her outfit. "It'll have to do," Grace stated. "I just hope Jethro likes it."

"He does," Jethro noted as he stood in the doorway.

"Again I am sorry about," Grace watched as Jethro approached her.

"No need," Jethro wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You have been working so hard lately you deserved to sleep in."

"But not that late," Grace giggled. "I gather I am forgiven."

"Of course," he grinned, "Especially if you continue to dress like that."

"You have a dirty mind Jethro Gibbs," Grace smiled.

"That I do," Jethro gave her a kiss. "We'd better get going."

They arrived at Ducky's a short time later. Jethro sat silent for a moment, "Shannon, my late wife and Kelly, my daughter were killed when I was in Desert Storm."

"I am sorry," Grace reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to tell me this."

"Yes I do," he sighed. "Maddie was Kelly's best friend."

"I sort of figured that out," Grace noted. She shifted in her seat and faced him. "When I was 16 I was raped." She played with her hands, "I ended up getting pregnant." She took a deep breath. "When my dad found out he beat me."

"It wasn't your fault," Jethro stated.

"I know," Grace sighed, "But the beating that my father gave me," Grace's voice cracked. "Let me just say that I can never have children." She looked at Jethro.

He wiped a tear from her face, "I am sorry that happened to you."

"Thanks," Grace noted.

"We'd better get inside," Jethro squeezed her hand. He opened her side of the door and held her hand as they walked up the driveway. After the initial greetings took place Grace asked Ducky if he needed any help when he declined she decided to see what the others were up to. The day turned out pretty good for all involved. Grace got to see how important Jethro was to the team and just how much of a family they all were. She longed to be a part of a family that cared about each other.

"What's the matter?" Jethro asked as he opened her door for her.

"Nothing," Grace replied slightly melancholy.

"Yes there is," Jethro stated as he put the key in the ignition.

"I'm envious," Grace spoke softly, "You have a family here Jethro."

"We're dysfunctional," Jethro let out a small laugh.

"But still a family," Grace stated.

He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"No why?" Grace leaned in close, "Because you beat me at poker?"

"I didn't cheat," Jethro noted holding up his hands.

"I know," Grace replied. "Did you want to come in?"

"Yes," Jethro smiled.

Grace slipped off her shoes by the front door. She unfastened her necklace and removed her earrings. "Better," She noted. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No," Jethro grabbed her around her waist.

Grace placed her hands on his arms, "Unzip me please."

"Gladly," he whispered. Jethro unzipped her then stood for a moment looking at her back. He reached out and pulled her to him. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful?"

"Liar," Grace stated knowing he saw her scars. When she felt his grip become slightly tighter as though he was protecting her she exhaled, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Are they only on your back?" Jethro asked in a soft voice.

"No," Grace let her dress fall to the floor. She stood in front of him wearing her undergarments. Jethro looked at the scars that covered her abdomen and legs. Grace could see that Jethro was looking at her not the scars. She bit her lower lip wondering how she was going to explain this to him. "These are from my ex-husband," she looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "He thought that he could beat me into submission." Her voice and demeanor seemed to change. "Joke was on him. Marine MP's don't like women being beaten especially on their base."

"Is he in jail?" Jethro asked reaching for her dress.

"No," Grace let out a laugh that spoke volumes of the pain that she suffered at his hand. "They were called to my home after a neighbor heard me scream. The MP's tried to remove him from me but he resisted so they shot him." She looked at Jethro. A wry grin spread across her face, "It was one of the best days of my life." Grace stood for a moment. "These are a real turn off aren't they?"

"No," Jethro stated. "I admire your courage." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately telling her, without words, that he wanted her.

Grace took her dress from Jethro, grabbed his hand and walked him down the hall. "You did say that you were staying right?"

"Yeah," Jethro replied.

A few hours later…

"Oh my," Grace stated, "That was incredible."

"You weren't bad yourself," Jethro laughed. It was the best he had in a very long time. He even thought that she was better then Jen.

Grace turned on her side and placed a hand on his chest playing with a small tuft of hair, "I haven't felt this alive in a very long time." She ran her fingers along his chest and up to his shoulder. "When did this happen?" she asked seeing the gunshot wound.

"I don't want to discuss it," He gently removed her hand, brought it to her mouth and kissed it. After seeing the look on Grace's face he relented; especially since they just made love. "He was a terrorist that held Ducky, his assistant at the time and an agent of mine hostage. I was shot as a ploy for him to escape."

Grace's foot played with his under the covers, "I know that you killed the SOB."

"How do you know that?" Jethro lifted his head to see her.

"Because you wouldn't let him live after what he did," Grace kissed his chest. "I wish you had been in my life earlier then maybe,"

"No one will hurt you while I am around," Jethro noted pulling Grace close to him. She kissed his chest again and grinned. "Are you up for round two?"

"Of course," Jethro smiled. He pulled her as close as he could then flipped her on her back. He kissed her neck as Grace caressed his back. Their eyes met and Grace smiled as though she was giving Jethro permission to enter her. Soon the gentleness of their love making turned into passion and lust.

"That was fabulous," Grace stated as she rested on her back, "I am exhausted and exhilarated."

"Me too," Jethro stated as his head hit the pillow. Grace rested her head on his chest. Jethro listened to her breathe and from the sound of it he knew she had fallen asleep. Jethro closed his eyes and found that sleep came easier to him then what he expected. Jethro woke with a start; it was his cell phone ringing. "Yeah Gibbs," rubbing his face as he tried to focus. Jethro swung his legs to the side of the bed in order to sit up and not wanting to wake Grace, "Call McGee and Ziva. I'll call Ducky and meet you at the office in twenty." Jethro pulled on his jeans before he stood up.

"You have to go," Grace noted somewhat groggily.

He leaned over to where she lay and kissed her forehead, "I do."

"What time is it?" she asked trying to look at the clock.

"O five thirty," he stated standing upright throwing on his shirt. "I will call you later."

"Oh I see how it is," Graced joked, "Have sex and run."

"Next time," Jethro smiled, "I won't leave."

"Promises, promises," Grace called back. She grabbed her robe and walked him to the front door.

Jethro slipped a hand under her robe and pulled her close. "I don't want to go." He wanted her and had to restrain himself. Feeling her soft skin made it hard for him to walk away.

"You'd better go," Grace removed his hand. "Otherwise you'll be late." She gave him a gentle kiss. "We can always pick up where we left off."

"Deal," Jethro smiled as he walked out the front door.


End file.
